


Izuku's crazy quirky world

by blackheart



Category: Dark Souls III, Steven Universe (Cartoon), alice:madness returns, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Akatani is a Midoriya, Dadzawa, F/F, F/M, Gen, Izuku is Green Diamond, Izuku makes gems, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Multi, OP Izuku, Rule 63, Somewhat insane Midoriya Izuku, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackheart/pseuds/blackheart
Summary: This is about plot bunnies that i have in my mind, it's about Izuku's and his crazy quirky world1. Izuku: Madness Revealed





	1. Izuku: Madness Revealed

I have idea's for Izuku's crazy quirky world.  
  
Number 1.  
  
Alice: Madness Returns and My hero academia.  
  
I know it's a crazy idea (haha yeah i know) a horror game and Adventure fiction, Comedy, Fantasy anime/manga crossover.  
  
The idea is about Izuku being male Alice that's why it has rule63 in the tags, and it's slash story between Izuku and Shouto.  
  
The story will start at the Sport's festival after Katsuki, Shouto and Fumikage get their medal's, Izuku will be called by someone (maybe the principal or one of the heroes or Aizawa/Hizashi, because of a letter from Cheshire cat).

Izuku will walk to the arena and everyone will see that a bubble will appear around the arena and Cheshire cat will appear, he will talk about quirks and will talk about Alice, a little bit of her life and her adventures in her wonderland, and Izuku will need to go through her memories and will show that everyone can be a hero.

Alice is Izuku's ancestor on his dad's side  
  
Izuku's personality would be like our Izuku's (a precious little cinnamon roll) but would have Alice's sassiness and some other personality in old London.

In old London Izuku will be his prototype and in wonderland will be our Izuku

What powers will Izuku have, all the dresses will be turned into suits, he will have the ability to shrink, maybe the growth cake and all of Alice's weapons, upgraded and not upgraded versions of them in the real world after the Izuku defeats the Dollmaker and will push Bumby into the train tracks, the bubble around the arena will disappear and the memories would have been only an hour.

The final Battle will happen in the real world, so everyone could be amazed at how Izuku defeated the giant Dollmaker.

 

Soo? Should i tell you guys more of my ideas or just forget about it?


	2. The First codependent heroes

Number 2 of Izuku's quirky world idea's

Dark souls 3 and My hero academia

Yeah i know strange right? but it actually will have 2 character's relationship with each other and their powers.

The character's are Lorian and Lothric, the older and younger princes.

Lorian is Akitani Mikumo, Izuku's prototype, while Lothric is Izuku.

That means Akitani is gonna be a tall boy, who will be walking on his knees, his quirk is gonna be called Fire Warrior, he will be using all of Lorian's attack's from dark souls and he will be able to summon Lorian's greatsword.

Izuku is gonna be small boy with long nails and he is a weak boy so he will be on Akitani's back, his quirk is called Holy Angel, he will have Lothric's attack's and when both of them will attack together Akitani will able to use twin princes' greatsword.

It's gonna be a threesome, Akitani x Shouto x Izuku.

Be prepared since all of my idea's are gonna be Shouto x Izuku story.


	3. ♦Our Diamond♦

Number 3 of Izuku's quirky world idea's

Steven Universe and My hero academia

Soooo yeah Steven Universe, there is a reason why it's call Our Diamond

Soo Izuku is going to be a Green Diamond, the gem is going to be on different body part depending on the people who wants to write it, the forehead, because Izuku is smart and logical (where White Diamond's gem is, the chest (Blue and Yellow diamonds's place) because of him being over emotional (Blue can make a lot of tears... and Izuku always cries) or belly (Pink Diamond's) because Izuku wants to be friends with everyone, kind, loving.... even though Bakugou should get what he deserves.

Izuku is going to make a gem from his sweat, when he is sick, from the hot weather or from others quirks. His quirk makes his sweat crystallize into gem shards and they started to pull each other into a gem and they get Izuku's personality:  
Green Pearl - loving, caring, kindness  
Green Sapphire - logical, smart  
Green Amethyst - his self loathing, feeling worthless, because of Bakugou because he won't believe Izuku about his quirk  
Green Ruby - His determination, eternal flame  
Where the gems are your fantasy, they can fuse to make  
Green Garnet, Green Opal, Green Sugilite, Green Sardonyx, Green Alexandrite, these fusions will be seen through out the season until the sports festival where these fusion and new gem will be seen  
Green Smoky Quartz, Green Rainbow Quartz, Green Sunstone, Green Obsidian, she will be able to talk, not growls or snarls like the shows Obsidian, she could squish us with her majestic hands and legs, and will make Lapis Lazuli, when they are formed the fusion will start to crack from the pressure of the new gem, each gem will fall to the ground, Lapis Lazuli shard floating in mid air forming the gem and the Izuku's gem will absorb him and will turn into a giant green androgynous, but will have a little more feminine but still strong voice, it's going to be inner Izuku, he will reform the poofed gems into their new forms, since they never poofed before and when Green Diamond finishes it's speech, reforming gems and making Lapis Lazuli will turn into new form of Izuku (depends if the person wants to add bashing of all might) will turn into a combination of his old and new forms, Izuku will have curly long hair and will look like Aizawa

Sooooo what do you guys think?


End file.
